Maurice Janet Turd
Summary Maurice Janet "MJ" Turd '''lives in the Turd's Apartment at 33 YeeYee Road with her nephew, Kyle Turd. and her tenant, Jude Twiggy. A firm believer, Maurice frequents the St. Candida's Catholic Church on a day-to-day basis. She aspires to start up her own nursery together with Kyle. Early Life Birth '''Maurice Janet "MJ" Turd '''was born on May 24th, 1959 in St. Magdalene's Hospital, to Laila Valeria Bags and Breyton Trevon Turd. She is the eldest child in the Turd Family. Her mother developed various accessories, most notably handbag. Birth of Ryker Aedan Two weeks after New Year Celebrations, Maurice received a phone call from her mother, informing her that she was pregnant. On 4 September 1962, Maurice's younger brother was born in St. Magdalene's Hospital. Her parents named him Ryker Aedan Turd. Pre-school When Maurice was five, she would discuss plans for starting a luxury handbag company with her parents. It was that age where her father introduced to her all about gardening and she started her succulent obsession. Church When Maurice was seven, her parents decided that they should live in Upper Duck Pond instead, leaving Maurice on her own in Lower Duck Pond St. Candida's Catholic Church. Maurice was taught to be very religious. She grew up being strongly against cigarettes and drug usage. College Maurice studied '''Horticulture and Garden Designing at Southwest University. She stayed at the university's campus. 1980 Arrest of Robber Turd Rustwood Radio Station In the year 1981, she loved listening to Rupert Murnane's radio show, titled "Air-waves: The Music Says Hello" on Rustwood Radio Station. It was the trend back then. In fact, Maurice was one of the last few people still listening to the radio show in early 1983. The 90s LoveQuest Maurice met Odin Roland Jick on her way to church. They fell in love and got married. Maurice Janet Turd became Maurice Janet Jick. The newly-wed wanted to have an apartment of their own but were too poor. Odin's parents allowed Maurice to stay at their tiny cottage. Turd's Apartment Odin and Maurice managed to rent the newly build apartment in 2009. The couple finally managed to fulfil their dream. However, 30 days later, Odin died by bleeding to death. Odin was tired and accidentally stepped on Maurice's cacti. Maurice kept mourning his death even after his funeral. On 16 August 2010, Maurice received a huge sum of money from her brother and thus bought the entire apartment. However, she did not disclose the amount of money she received. Maurice spent the remaining years of her life tending to her succulents alone. Lower Duck Pond Shenanigans 14 March 2019 On14 February 2019, her nephew, Kyle Alexander Turd, contacted her. He requested help on immigrating to Lower Duck Pond and she did. The immigration was completed on 14 March 2019 and Kyle officially became a citizen of Lower Duck Pond. 15 March 2019 Tea Party Maurice and Kyle agreed to host a massive tea party the following Tuesday, where everyone was invited to, with the exception of the local coot Old Blinky. Tenant Jude Twiggy was helping with the preparations for the event. The New Tenant Maurice rented out the Turd's Apartment to the 14-year-old tenant, Jude Twiggy. '' " JUDE, CURRENTLY YOU WILL HAVE TO PAY BY CLEANING THE WHOLE APARTMENT, WASHING OUR DISHES, IRONING THE CLOTHES, TAKING OUT THE TRASH AND FEED THE PETS WHEN KYLE IS IN SCHOOL. THAT WILL DO FOR NOW. TOODLES! ''" – Maurice Janet Turd to Jude Twiggy Category:Citizens